


Nuestros nombres

by alaalarawan (Sakamichi)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Very basic knowledge of the language
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/alaalarawan
Summary: Remedios: del Nuestra Señora de los Remedios, un título de la Virgen María, Madre de Jesús, porque su ayuda para suprimir enfermedadesFelicidad: el estado emocional de alegríaSon trágicos, esos nombres





	Nuestros nombres

**Author's Note:**

> i know i literally suck at Español feel free to correct/criticize

_En una iglesia, después de la misa, 1899_

 

"Remedios Nable Jose, de Dagupan... Nueva novia del General... ¿Es así?"

Remedios girado la cabeza hacia la derecha,  a la dirección de donde Felicidad está sentado.

"Soy Remedios, sí; pero no, señora." Dijo ella, sonriendo y sosteniendo un rosario. "No le hagas caso a esos chismosos."

"Goyong me dijo."

"Pues, no le hagas caso a General Goyo."

Felicidad sonrió con indifirencia.

"Eres una señorita muy dura, Remedios." Dijo Felicidad. "Te envidio."

"Crees que me envidias, señora." Repuso ella. "Pero sinceramente, sabemos cuál que es verdad."

"¿Perdón?"

"La verdad," dijo Remedios. "Es que solo te sientes solo."

Felicidad sonrió, otra vez,   
pero con tristeza.

"Es la verdad." Ella suspiró. Sin hacer ruido se sentó junto a de lado de Remedios. "Si sólo habías sido Goyong..."

_Pues, en vez de General,_

_escogerme._

"Señora," repuso Remedios. "Lo siento. No puedo ayudarte con ese problema."

_Escogerme, Feli._

"Yo sé."

_No._

_No sabes, señora._


End file.
